It Wasn't On Purpose
by Greensleeves89
Summary: Her face was streaked with black tears, staining her beautiful face. But that's not the reason why he caught his breath. It was what she was wearing. A leather jacket. It was black and much too big for her. It engulfed her. That was it. It explained her odd behaviour up until this point.


What a day it had been! He was still feeling the excitement from the battle with the Sycorax and the excitement of rediscovering who he was. But he needed to change. This attire simply wasn't going to cut it. The TARDIS hummed all around him, jovial that he had returned safe and sound. He ran his hand along the walls of his ship as he headed towards the wardrobe room. What a great way to start a regeneration. Well, not really. Regeneration sickness; hadn't planned on that, or Rose's reaction to a strange man standing in his former's clothing. But still, a wonderful day. Well, if you count on Harriett Jones's betrayal, or he uttering six words that would topple her from power and finding out the rage was still buried inside, all the above could put a bit of damper on the day. But still. Good day. However, almost losing Rose to killer Christmas trees and the likes did give the day a sour note. So it was an ok day. By now he had reached the wardrobe room and looked around. Disarray summed up the room perfectly. He meant to tidy it up a bit but never actually found the time. Past regeneration's clothes littered the room, some hung up, some tossed over banisters, and he peered over the railing, lots of clothes on the floor there. Some of Rose's clothes had made it in here too, that was odd. When did that happen, how did that happen? He picked up a long multi coloured scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Hadn't seen this in awhile. Aimlessly, he wandered, what to wear now?

Really he should hurry up, Rose was waiting, and she convinced him to stay for dinner. The only woman in the universe who could convince him to do something domestic like have dinner with her mother, and he figured he owed her one. He never told her about regeneration and then it happened. The TARDIS was suddenly in his mind and he felt like she was scolding him. Telling him if he actually knew how badly he had scared Rose. He looked around and a jacket fell on the floor signaling her impatience with him.

'I didn't actually do it on purpose you know,' he looked around. 'Well, maybe I did, but I didn't want her to die! No one looks into the Time Vortex…she almost gave her life for mine. That's not a fair trade, I can come back, and she can't.' The TARDIS hummed in agreement and he looked at the ceiling. Hurry, hurry he scolded himself.

'I know you like her, old girl…' And fiercely he felt the TARDIS agree in his mind, it made him smile. 'Well I'm glad you approve.' He stopped in front of a suit that caught his eye. Maybe a bit much…?

'What do you think? Too brown? Pinstripe? I don't know!' He ran his hand through his hair, feeling frustration when suddenly his vision blackened. He felt around and pulled down the jacket that had been tossed at him. Brown too? 'You've got a thing for brown this time, don't you?' He slowly pulled the scarf off. He cocked his head to the side, he had to admit, it was a very nice looking coat. He liked coats. If he didn't like it, he could always change again. He quickly dressed; he had wasted enough time already.

'Well what do you think? What do you mean do I have nicer shoes? I'll have you know that they are very comfortable. Oh come on now, you know I'm not conventional to start with.' The TARDIS voiced her agreements and he smiled.

'I do clean up very nice don't I? That's because I am good looking. Do you think she'll like it?' The TARDIS agreed again. And she mentally shoved him off and out, go, go she had said. You're late. Late, that's not a good first impression! He laughed a bit as he felt the TARDIS back out of his mind and he opened the door to the Powell Estate.

He had to admit, that dinner was good, and not at all as awkward as he thought, well it was a bit, but they'd managed. Jackie! She was tolerable. But his most enjoyable moment came at the beginning when he opened the door and her smile lit up the room. And in turn he smiled, she had that affect on him, how she made him feel like the most important man in the world. Well he was, but she reaffirmed it. And she motioned that his place was beside her. Then as he was explaining more about regeneration to them, he noticed that Rose suddenly became quiet and stared at her food. When he talked to her, she never looked him in the eye. Something changed with her suddenly. She did her best to avoid him the rest of the evening, helping her mother clean up even though she insisted on doing it herself. So she just stayed in the kitchen with her.

When they did finally head to the TARDIS later in the evening, she was consumed with thinking. Multiple times she had asked him to repeat himself. Not like her at all. Now she was the one being rude. Rude and not ginger. But she did smile when she was back on the TARDIS, he had suggested that she sleep at home, but she was confused, home was here. At least that much hadn't changed.

He tossed his jacket once they were inside and was already fiddling with the TARDIS controls; he asked where she wanted to go. Where would they find their next adventure? She just smiled and simply shrugged. Anywhere was good for her, she simply didn't care. But she didn't smile like she usually would, and that worried him. Why the change in her demeanor? He started to approach her, but was surprised when she took a step back. Surprised and hurt. Confusion was written all over his face, but she apologized and said that she wanted to go to sleep. He nodded, he understood. It _had_ been quite the day, alien invasion, his regeneration, his regeneration sickness, killer Christmas trees…he was starting to sense a pattern here. He was going to go and give her a hug but again she stepped back, said good night and she turned around, heading down the halls. He didn't understand, what did he do wrong?

So he stayed in the console room, just simply fiddling to keep his mind occupied. He was also so deep in thought that he didn't notice the spotlight that shone down on him until he felt the TARDIS in his mind telling him to pay attention. So he got up, what was the problem?

'What do you mean Rose?' He was on his feet before he could finish the sentence. He started down the hall, the TARDIS telling to be understanding. What did that mean?

'Do you know what's wrong with her?' The TARDIS hummed in his mind that she did. She told her everything, because she was a good listener.

'Well you never did make fun of me when I rambled on…' He stopped in front of her door and knocked, heard no reply so carefully opened it. He called her name but nothing. He opened the door all the way. But it was empty. The TARDIS told him to try again. Where did she feel safe, she had asked. He caught her in the library multiple times, so he tried there next. But it too, was empty. Again the TARDIS said. The kitchen? Empty. He had done practically the whole ship but no Rose. He was feeling frustrated and frantic, not a good combination. The TARDIS grew frustrated at his lack of progress and pushed him the direction of his own room. What good would that do? Did his own TARDIS call him an idiot? No he was brilliant.

Carefully he pushed open the door and did a quick scan. She wasn't on the bed, the couch, huddled in a corner or on the floor. What was going on?

'I'm looking but I'm not? What does that even mean?' He ran his hand through his hair, becoming very frustrated.

He didn't know she felt safe here. They had only shared his bed once, the time they travelled back in time to see her father. The whole events, changing history, the reapers, her mother and her father's relationship, broke her down in the end. He remembered well that night; he had been rereading A Tale of Two Cities when he heard a very soft knock on his door. He called her name softly and she came in looking exhausted. He set the book down and she had carefully come forward. He motioned her to sit and she did.

'The TARDIS helped me find you…' She had finally said. The pain in her eyes hurt him; he wanted to take it away. He asked her what was wrong and she broke down, telling him everything.

'I'm sorry, so sorry…I didn't mean to become a mess in front of you…I just…needed someone.'

He was so touched that she felt safe with him and sought him out for comfort.

'Stay here tonight, I want you to stay here,' he had replied. He expected her to put on her front of being ok, but this time, she nodded. A small smile escaped her. He repositioned himself on the bed and she had crawled over to him, fitting perfectly into his side. He had draped his arm around her and kissed her head.

Eventually he felt her drift off, the emotional toll too much to resist and she gave way to sleep. He picked up the book again, not really paying attention to the words.

By the time he snapped out of haze, the TARDIS had amplified the one light above his bed and it was only then that he saw an odd shape. Damn his sight, he didn't notice it at first. That was her, he knew, cuddled under there, she had the blankets pulled all the way over her body and she was asleep on his side. He could hear her even breathing.

He sighed and walked over to her, carefully pulling the covers back so as not to disturb her. When he pulled them over her face and body, his breath hitched in his throat and he took a step back.

Her face was streaked with black tears, staining her beautiful face. But that's not the reason why he caught his breath. It was what she was wearing. A leather jacket. It was black and much too big for her. It engulfed her. That was it. It explained her odd behaviour up until this point. Instant guilt washed over him and he knelt down beside her, brushing away hair from her eyes.

Oh Rose…I'm sorry…so sorry…

* * *

These stories are helping me get rid of my writer's block from another story I have on the go. I have been watching copious amounts of Doctor Who and I am fascinated by the Nine/Ten/Rose relationship. I hope I've done the characters justice. And I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
